


Ecstatic Trips

by dearpeachy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Skinship, also jackbum, bisexual jackson gives me life, give jackson love, give them love, jackbum will rise, mentioning of drugs, my tag be like tumblr, platonic!jinson, they at a rave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearpeachy/pseuds/dearpeachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mentioning of drugs, some kisses here and there, and the oh so beloved, homosexuality. This mainly centers around Jackson Wang and his trip towards what I like to call "the opening of senses." Jackson struggles with his everlasting feelings for Mark Tuan, whose seeing Youngjae. Jaebum being not tempermatic to Jackson, they basically have a thing going on. Jinyoung being Mom. Bambam coming in clutch. Please read me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross posted onto asianfanfics :'-)
> 
> mentioning of drugs and skinship and yeah if u r uncomfortable, u don't have to read. but pls do for the love of markson, platonic!jinson, mentioning of yugbam, bts members, markjae, and jackbum

**How in the hell am I suppose to tell if I'm gay or not, like, how do you know for sure? Why couldn't it be just a simple sign that pops up like 'Hey! Guess what?! You iz now gay! You love the same sex, dude! Welcome! It's gonna be one hell of a party!' as if you're in a virtual universe? But unfortunately, we don't live in a virtual universe and here we are today struggling between hardcore crushing over the same sex and being confused as fuck.**

 

"X-O-X-O BITCHES, TIME TO FUCK UP MY LIFE AGAIN." Smiling to himself, Jackson types these words out becoming more comforted over this insane blog post he just created and published. With his desk facing his roommate's side of the room, Jackson turns his head to the left, spacing out and wondering when will his life ever be sane and not problematic. His thoughts are interrupted as he hears the speakers in the room begin to play a mix created by one of the DJ's that are performing tonight. With that as a cue, Jackson shuts his laptop close, gets up from his desk and begins to get ready for the Wonderland event, and this time this event is based off Halloween and it's in three hours. Lazily walking towards his closet and mirror, he glances at his roommate and notices him staring with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"Yes, Jinyoung?" Jackson sighs out as he opens his closet and removes the wifebeater he wore to sleep last night. "Nothing, it's just that you dyed your hair platinum blond and I'm surprised you actually match it," Jackson grins and faces Jinyoung. 

"Well, since I'm dressing up as Kaneki Ken from the greatest manga ever, I gotta commit, right? By the way, when is Bambam comin-" The door slams open, "WASSUP, BITCHES, IT'S TIME TO GET LIT!!!" 

Bambam enters the room dressed in all black: black skinny jeans, black vneck, and black sk8his. "Amazing," Jinyoung begins, "how does this kid manage to look so innocent..." Jackson finishes, "yet he's the one that drives us to raves AND hooks us up with rolls." 

Bambam smirks, "please, people, calm yourself, I know I'm fucking great-" Jinyoung stands up in time to kick Bambam in the shin while saying, "shut the fuck up, kid, don't praise yourself."

 

Chuckling, Jackson finishes putting his outfit on, closes his closet and walks back to his desk to open a drawer and grabs the masks he ordered just for tonight's event. "here," Jackson throws one of the Kaneki Ken cloth masks towards Bambam, "I'm using the one with the zipper so I can easily use the pacifier while rolling, you can use this one." 

The youngest puts it on and turns around immediately in order to fix his hair to look good with the mask on. "You know, this is gonna come in handy because this time we won't be sniffing dirt up our nose when all of it starts flying up during the event." Agreeing with Jackson, Bambam hums as a response. 

"Guys, do you realize this is the first event we're attending without Yugyeom?" Jinyoung says. Bambam looks towards Jinyoung and Jackson, takes the mask off and pouts, "I know... I miss him." 

Jinyoung in disbelief, "waah, you change faces so fast. First, you were on a high pedestal and now, you're all sad and moody." 

Jackson looks at Jinyoung and shakes his head, "Jinyoung, come on, they started dating a couple of months ago. Let this noob be." 

While hanging his head down, Bambam walks towards Jackson and hugs him, "You're so kind to me, unlike Jinyoung..." With the song about to end, the screams of Bambam started as Jinyoung pulled his away from Jackson and began to wrestle him to the ground.

 

"Hey, we're picking up Mark, right?" Jackson forwards his questions towards the mess on the floor, which he calls his best friends. "Yeah, we are," Jinyoung says while having Bambam in a choke hold. Jackson nodds and changes his gaze towards his fingers that are currently playing with the sewings of the mask. Jackson hasn't really hung out with Mark since 5 months ago when the whole group went out to eat and he's actually really nervous to be in front of each other again.

 

But here's the thing with Mark... Jackson really liked Mark when they were freshmen in high school but because he didn't really know about his sexuality or his actual feelings, he kind of pushed Mark away. They spent their whole freshmen year together, and when they went on the school band trip to Disneyland, they literally stuck to each other's sides. Jackson was so head over heels for Mark, but because he didn't know what to do, after the trip Mark noticed how distant they became and furthered that distance by moving to a different school where he actually lived close to. Fast forward to 4 years later in the summer before college, Jackson was drunk and began to ask about Mark and that's when he found out how much Mark liked him through Jinyoung and Yugyeom,. 

 

_"Guys, to be honest, I actually had a really huge crush on Mark. Like, I actually liked him a lot, especially when we went to our Disneyland trip for band," Jackson says before he takes another swig from the vodka bottle. With disbelief, Yugyeom stares at Jackson and says, "are you fucking kidding me?!"_

_Taken aback, Jackson almost falls back and says, "no need to shout, why u so mad, bro?" Jinyoung takes a shot of soju before saying, "Dude, you do know he was in love with you and that you're the reason he moved, right?"_

_Jackson's eyes go wide and Yugyeom continues, "Honestly, he was so hurt that you stopped hanging out with him after the trip! He was devastated because of your dumbass!" Jackson shot up quickly causing the drink in his hand to spill, "what you mean, all i did was chill with Eric and Jooheon!"_

_Rolling his eyes but causing a headache Yugyeom says, "that's the thing, you shithead, he liked you so much he thought you pushed him aside because you were tired of him!"_

_Jackson sat back down and decides to take another swig of vodka. "I didn't even know I liked him, okay?! I was so confused about liking a guy, I literally had to 'nope' those feelings so I kind of had to distract myself," he sighs. Jackson closed his eyes and a mixture of memories of Mark and a headache clouded his mind. "Yup, at least you guys are good now, " Jinyoung states. "Okay but, you still a dumbass, y'all would have made a cute ass fucking couple. Now 4 yrs later, all u have is regret and the realization of you being gay."_

 

"Jackson..... jackson... Helloooo, JACKSON WAAAANGGGGG." With a confused expression, Jackson snaps out of his gaze and looks at the person whose voice echoed throughout the room despite the music blasting through the speakers. "What?" 

"Come on, let's go, we have to go pick up Mark and then Jaebum," Jinyoung says as he points to his watch. Without realizing it, it's been an hour since Bambam came over meaning that Jackson literally daydreamed about his past for over 35 minutes. Shutting off the speaker, Jinyoung reminds Bambam not to forget his keys again while Jackson grabs a black and white flannel out of his closet and puts his Nike Roshes on without his hands. 

When they got out of the dorm building, Bambam lags behind and says "Yo, you guys be looking good as fuck!" Jinyoung stops walking and looks down at his outfit. He's wearing a ripped-at-the-knee denim jeans, a black sheer longsleeve, and black Vans Classic Slip-ons with his hair side parted in a messy way. He then looks at Jackson who's wearing black skinny jeans, a black Stussy tanktop, and black Nike Roshes with his platinum hair naturally down. Jackson laughs while making a weird pose, "well, of course! I also brought a flannel just in case it gets cold." 

Starting to walk towards the parking area, Bambam whispers, "hey, where are you guys gonna hide the rolls?" Jackson and Jinyoung take out their wallets and shows Bambam the rolls that are stuffed in between their cash. Smirking, Bambam unlocks the car and all three of them hop in. After turning on the car and setting up the aux cord to the phone, Bambam blasts the music, starts to drive and says "alright, let's go bitches!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i am a mess and i'm so excited to finally have an ao3 account.  
> let jackson live, mark! u ruining him

**Honestly if I had the chance, I would go back to freshman year to fix everything between you and I. All I could imagine, a year after being told how much we liked each other, is how we would've been as a couple. Also, I wish I could have come to terms with my sexuality then, so that dAMN pop up window telling me that I'm gay would've been so f'n helpful!!! Anyways, I just know I'll forever have a thing for you. – too emo to be lit??**

 

After posting it on his blog, Jackson sets his phone on Low Battery Mode before shutting his phone off and tossing it to the area between his feet in the car. It's been 20 minutes since the trio has left the dorms and here they are, outside Jackson's ex-lover's house waiting for him to make the trio into a quad squad. Jackson didn't notice that Mark entered the car until Mark suddenly spoke up, "why are you giggling, yeobo?"

Jackson looked down and blushed because he constantly forgets that he and Mark made pet names for each other when they were freshmens, which they still use today. And "yeobo" was honestly Jackson's favorite phrase that came from Mark's mouth. "I–I thought to myself 'the trio is gonna become a quad squad' since you were gonna come into the car and it made me giggle." Mark laughed, sat back into the backseat, and began a conversation with Jinyoung who's also in the backseat. Jackson didn't realize Bambam was staring at him while smirking, so Jackson scoffed and whispered "bitch, drive." With that, Bambam geared the car and started to drive while saying in a singsong voice "whatever,  _yeobo._ "

 

The quad squad now reaches the freeway to get Jaebum, and Jackson is so freaking nervous but also so freaking excited. Bambam glances over to Jackson and sees that his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion again, so Bambam questions him if he's alright. Since the music is blasting so loud to the point that the backseat won't be able to hear the converation in the front seat, Jackson sighs and talks about Jaebum. "Bamz, it's just that you know how JB hyung came out as bisexual last event when he rolled?" Keeping his eyes on the road, Bambam nodded.

"Well ever since then, we've kind of been having a 'thing', like, you know how I'm usually affectionate with everyone while he isn't? He's been really affectionate with me, like, he's always back hugging me and giving me kisses on the cheeks." At this point Bambam whips his head to Jackson with his eyes wide, apparently for quite a while because Jinyoung shouts "BAMBAM, EYES. ROAD. NOW."

"SORRY HYUNG," Bambam shouts over the music but then back to Jackson, "are you serious? isn't he usually like tempermatic all the time?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying, plus he has a girlfriend. So it's kind of weird how he's acting like that with me. but Bambam..." Bambam glances at Jackson, "what?"

"I can't resist Jaebum, like, it's killing me. I've been friends with him for so long but like, he does this  _thing_  to make me fall for him. And when he's not sober it gets heated between us."

 

Bambam enters Jaebum's drive way, parks, and tells the two in the back to go get Jaebum; surprisingly the two left the car before Bambam even finished his sentence. "Okay, so what are you gonna do about it? What if he comes on to you during the rave?" Jackson shrugs, "We'll both be not sober, I wouldn't really be able to control myself."

Bambam sighs, "okay, I'll just watch him because he does get to into it when he's on the trip..."

"Okay, then–"

"BUT, I won't stop him when he's coming on to you!" Looking offended, Jackson shouts, "why?!"

"Because you're single as fuck, Jackson, might as well be a hoe with someone that you know AND someone who potentially is 10 out of 10 down to fuck with you." Jackson was about to oppose but then Mark and Jinyoung came into his field of vision, "fine."

Bambam smirks and starts the car. Jaebum followed behind Mark and Jinyoung while saying, "Hey Bambam, Jackson, you guys are sleeping over, right?" Bambam looks at Jackson again and before he could answer Jackson sees the evil tint in Bambam's eyes as the words "of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," leaves Bambam's mouth. At that moment with everyone in the car driving towards the venue, Jackson mentally pinned this day as the day which he has never felt so betrayed by Bambam. 

 

15 minutes on the road, Jinyoung says, "you know what I realized?" In unision, everyone responds with a "what?"

"The fact that I love all of you... but there is no music playing and it's currently dead ass silent!" Mark and Jaebum laugh at the tiny but loud Jinyoung. "Jeez, all you had to do was ask, hyung," the bass of the songs blast through the speakers as Bambam continues to drive to the venue.

Jackson thinks of a joke to say and immediately turns around to face the three in the back, but instead is met face to face with Mark. "Hey guys!! oh y–yes, Mark?" Mark smiles and responds with "nothing, yeobo, what were you gonna say?" Jackson blushes again and faces back towards the road, "nevermind." Mark giggles, says okay and sits back again to talk with Jinyoung. Bambam kind of seeing things through his peripherals, he punches Jackson on the arm while grinning super big. "dammit, Bambam, wHAT?!" Bambam just smiles and continues to drive. 

 

The virtual clock in Bambam's car hits 5:55 pm and Jackson turns around again but this time, he's not met with Mark's face being too extremly close. "yeobo~," Jackson calls.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you gonna be with us the whole time?" Mark shakes his head, "No, I'm gonna meet up with the guy I'm seeing, but I'll meet up with you guys after."

"A guy you're seeing?" This time, Mark nods, "Ya, the one I told you about, his name is Youngjae." Jackson smiles, "Oh, yeah, him! Ok cool," he faces forward again.

Jackson looks down and furrows his eyebrows and thinks to himself, "it doesn't matter, Jackson, you guys aren't together anyways." Bambam lowers the volume and announces, "guys, we're here. We need $15 for parking," while turning into the venue's parking area. The three in the backseat gives $5 each since the two in the front seats are paying for gas and water. Because of coming early, the group was able to park closer to the entrance of the open field where the rave will take place. "Man, it's gonna be a bitch to get out of here," Jaebum sighs out. "For real, we're basically in the back," Bambam responds. 

 

Everyone exits the car, and  Jackson finally gets a full view of Jaebum and Mark's outfit for tonight. That's when Jackson realizes that him and Bambam are basically the only one dressing up for the Wonderland's theme: Halloween. Jaebum is wearing a gray top that has a black outlining of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, dark denim jeans, and black Converse Hightops with his brown hair slightly touseled and messy. While Mark is wearing ripped denim jeans, a black tshirt from Off-White, and black converses with his ash blonde hair naturally down.

"We look so freaking emo, what the hell guys! And why is Bambam and I the only one basically dressing up for this event?!" Everyone looks at Jackson and Mark says, "Hey, we look great, it won't matter when we're rolling our balls off!" Jackson immediately backs down and nods, agreeing with Mark. 

Getting theirselves situated and grabbing everything they need, all five of them start to walk through the grass to get to the entrance of the open field. Jackson catches up to Mark and immediately holds his hand, Mark doesn't say anything but looks at Jackson and smiles. Jaebum then holds Jacksons other hand with Bambam jumping in between the two and put his arms around Jaebum and Jackson's necks. Jinyoung lagging behind scoffs and says "wow, how dare you leave me alone!" The four laugh, lets go of each other and runs away from Jinyoung to get into the line to get into the open-field. When Jinyoung catches up, he huddles the five of them and begins to plan.

"Alright, you guys have everything hidden well?" Everyone nodds, "the rolls? the money for water? your cellphones? Bambam your ID and ticket?"

Everyone laughs and start to tease Bambam. "hEY, IT WAS ONE TIME." Jackson hits Bambams arm and angrily tells him, "it was one time, but you had to drive back all the way to the dorms! Me and Jinyoung were alone for 3 hours!"

"Yeah, we were alone and stayed at the back where the seating areas are," Jinyoung adds.

"Hey guys, come on," Marks says as he's past the ID and security check point. The other four gets passed that check point and gets their wrist band for the night. 

With half naked people passing in front of them, the numerous colorful lights shine towards the night sky, and the loud bass bumping through the humangous speakers that vibrate through everyones bones, Jackson and Bambam put their masks on and in unision, they shout "it's time to get fucked up!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i hope u like this story so far :'-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 2k+ & i was so excited bc i finished at 4 am lmaO  
> pls do let me know what u think??

Rushing through the sea of sweaty bodies and colorful two pieced outfits, the group of five walk hand in hand to get to where they want to be: right in front of the stage. Yet, it doesn’t go as plan when Jinyoung starts to feel kind of tense from all the feelings of sweaty skin rubbing against his arms as they pass by. The group changes their course and arrives at the left side of the stage right in front of the speakers, still close enough to feel the bass vibrate through their bones. Jackson takes his iPhone out of his back pocket to check the time: 6:30 PM. Bambam leans over to check as well, “What time do you wanna drop the roll?” Jackson locks his phone and stashes it into his back pocket again, “Well, since it’s the Orange Tesla and it takes about an hour, how about at 8?” Bambam nods in agreement and turns around to tell the other three the time they’ll take the tablets.

  

“We have an hour and a half until we drop it,” Mark whispers into Jackson’s left ear. He doesn’t know when Mark showed up right behind him but, he shudders from the closeness and the hot breath that spills out of Mark’s lips. In a soft voice loud enough for Mark to hear, “what are we gonna do?”

Mark smirks against Jackson’s ear and he can feel his soul start to leave his body even though the main lineup didn’t even start yet. Slowly Mark says, “We can….” Jackson gulps and looks down. Mark smiles against his ear, “EAT. LET’S GO. I’M HUNGRY.”

Jackson nearly has a heart attack by the sudden loudness even if he’s right in front of the speakers blasting music. His soul returns. Kind of offended, Jackson looks at Mark and glares at him. Mark smiles and grabs a hold of his hand, “C’mon guys, let go eat! They have chicken!” Jackson rolls his eyes as his group of friends start to leave the crowd in order to find the food booth, he still grips onto Mark’s hands.

 

Jaebum follows behind Jackson and grabs a hold of his hand, he looks back, “yes, hyung?” With a small movement, Jaebum gestures at Jackson’s hands still connected to Mark’s. Jackson quickly let’s go of Mark’s hands, and he doesn’t even look back at him to check why he suddenly let go. Jackson suddenly feels disappointed. 

 

“Let’s go get scripts so we don’t have to get them later on when we need to buy water,” Jaebum says while they walk towards the scripts booth across the food booth. Jackson nods, “I’ll keep the scripts in my flannel pocket.” Jaebum let’s go of Jackson’s hands and stops walking to wait for Jackson to finish putting on his flannel. When he’s done, Jaebum smiles and places his right arm around Jackson’s shoulders, making their way towards the line of people.

 

Jackson finds it hard to stay relaxed because he’s so close to Jaebum, too close to him actually. Jackson is usually the one to initiate the intimacy but this time it’s Jaebum. He knows they’ve been friends for a while but Jackson just finds it odd over Jaebum being more intimate than he usually is with him. “So, Jaebum hyung, where’s your girlfriend? Isn’t she meeting up with you,” Jackson questions. Jaebum scrunches his nose and looks up towards the night sky. “She is. She’s in the crowd actually, with her friends.” Jackson nods as a sign of understanding. 

 

 

————————————————-

 

 

The two make it towards the front of the line and looks at the pricing of scripts. “Looks like we’re gonna have to buy 10 scripts each. Bambam gave me his 10 bucks,” Jaebum looks at Jackson, “it’ll be enough, right?” Jackson agrees and they proceed to both handover $10 to the cashier. When the cashier hands over their scripts, Jackson immediately puts into his flannel pocket, turn around and start to head towards the tables to look for the rest of the group.

“Jeez,” Jackson turns his head to the left to see Jaebum looking at his phone, “It’s already 7:10 pm.” Kind of shocked, Jackson says, “We were in line for over 30 minutes?”

“Yup, that’s what happens when a bunch of people think smart like us and buy scripts ahead of time so they won’t fuck up when they’re rolling their balls off.” Jackson laughs, “or you know, they already are and they made their friends all go buy water so they won’t be dehydrated.” Jaebum smiles in agreement and interwinds their hands together, Jacksons heart starts to beat fast again. 

 

The two decides to get water from the water booth before searching for their friends. Jackson gives two scripts in exchange for two uncapped water bottles. They then walk towards the table again. Walking closer to the tables Jackson hears his name being called, he looks towards the source and sees Bambam’s skinny arms waving at him. Jackson tugs on Jaebum’s hand to let him know that he found the rest of the group. Passing by a few tables, the two meets up with the other three sitting down picking at the two plates of food. Mark looks up to Jackson, then to Jackson’s hands interwind with Jaebum’s, and then back to Jackson’s face. Mark smiles and locks eyes with Jackon. Jackson freezes a bit and says, “W–we bought scripts and water…”

Jaebum looks at Jackson whose eyes are still locked with Marks. “So our dumbasses won’t let Bambam struggle to get us water since he’s DD* tonight,” Jaebum continues for Jackson. 

 

Bambam notices the small tension between the three and walks up in between them, “alright, fuck boys, let’s eat some chicken. We got 45 minutes until we drop our beautiful candy.” Jinyoung stands up from his seat on the left of Mark and goes to grab Jackson away from Mark’s gaze and Jaebum’s hand. “You’re kinda fucked, to be honest,” Jinyoung whispers to Jackson’s ears. All Jackson could do was scoff an ‘i know’ as he sits down right next to Jinyoung and sets the water bottle down while the other bottle is still in Jaebum’s hand. At the corner of his eyes, he sees Jaebum and Mark exchange a laugh and honestly, Jackson is so confused right now. 

 

 

————————————————-

 

 

After 35 minutes of useless chatter and laughter at Bambam's ridiculous impersonations of Katy Perry and Fetty Wap, the group of five gets up from their seats to throw away their trash and head towards the area they were at- in front of the speakers on the left side of the stage. With 5 minutes left before they drop, they took out their small bags of x, which were already roughly cut into fourths. Everyone but Bambam, each take a fourth out while examining the crowd to see that there’s no security guards around. Luckily there isn’t anyone close to them besides the already drugged up, costume wearing ragers. Bambam puts his Kaneki Ken mask on and continues to be on lookout for any security, the rest of the four pop the x into their mouths and each taking a sip of water to wash it down. Jackson smiles before putting his Kaneki Ken mask on too.

  

After each taking a fourth of the tablets they each had, Mark is the first to speak. He announces, “alright guys, i’ll meet up with you later,” he looks at everyone but Jackson, “I’m gonna go meet up with Youngjae. He’s actually close by.” Mark turns around and waves at Youngjae who is literally 5 feet away from them, he waves back. Jackson takes in how innocent and small Mark’s guy is, he pouts behind his mask. Mark waves goodbye and walk towards Youngjae.

“Yo, fuck boys,” Jinyoung says, “I see Taehyung and Jimin over there.” Jinyoung points to the boys with the orange hair and light purple hair, “I’m gonna go hang out with them, I think they have dabs in their vapes.” Jinyoung smiles before leaving the three to meet up with the two ’95 liners. 

  

Bambam looks at Jaebum, “shouldn’t you find your girlfriend, hyung?” Jackson looks at Jaebum too as he replies, “I should, huh?”

Bambam laughs, “Obviously, it’s your girlfriend, dumbass.” Jaebum raises his fist and pretends to hit Bambam.

“hyUNG, NOOOO,” Bambam exclaims hiding behind Jackson, “why do you only do that to me and not Jackson?!”

Jackson looks back, “Because I don’t call him words like ‘dumbass’, _dumbass_.” Jaebum smiles and then proceeds to walk past Jackson, and Bambam who is still using Jackson as a shield, to go to his girlfriend. “Jeez, what do you see in him,” Bambam asks. Jackson just shrugs and nods his head to the music, Bambam follows.

 

 

————————————————-

 

 

10 minutes has passed, Jackson and Bambam is now more closer to the stage but at the same time creates a space between them and the actual crowd. Bambam nods his head to the pulsating bass while taking deep breaths from his vape that he snuck in. “When the fuck did you hide your vape,” Jackson asks. Bambam smiles, “it was literally in my pants this whole time.” Jackson gives a ‘wtf’ look to his younger friend, “and security didn’t catch it? AMAZING.” Bambam bring his hands to his chest in a way of saying 'I know, i’m so good'. Jackson shakes his head at the cleverness of this ’97 liner friend. 

 

 

————————————————-

 

 

“Bamz,” Jackson says after taking a sip of water, “when is it going to hit?” Bambam shakes his head, “so impatient.”

Jackson scoffs, “I’m just excited, okay? I need the music to take me away after all my senses has been vamped.” Bambam smirks while taking another inhale of his vape, “you mean, so that you can fuck around with your two lovers with no guilt behind it?”

Jackson rolls his eyes and shoves Bambam’s shoulder, “shut up, asshole.” Bambam laughs in response but suddenly his eyes are focused to the left of Jackson, they narrow and he laughs even harder. Confused, Jackson turns around to see what his friend is laughing at. 

  

It’s only been 40 minutes since they all dropped a fourth, but Jackson’s eyes go wide at the site he sees: Mark’s eyes rolling back while biting his bottom lip with his hands on his new boy’s hips, swaying rhythmically to the EDM mix currently blasting through the speakers. Jackson’s a bit jealous not being able to be the one Mark’s holding on to. Bambam laughs currently rings in Jackson’s ear as Bambam rests his right hand on to Jackson’s left shoulder, and his left hand at his stomach while being kind of bent forward, Jackson laughs too.

“Fuck, Bam, when am I gonna feel it too,” Jackson questions after putting his mask down to his chin. Bambam straightens up while wiping his tears from his eyes from laughing to hard, “probably soon. Something can trigger it, just be patient, bro!” 

 

“Jackson,” he hears, “holy SHIT! IS THAT MARK?” Jackson perks up, turns around and he sees Jinyoung putting his hand above his eyes to help him see better, being followed by two snickering boys, Taehyung and Jimin. “Jinyoung!” Jackson says with a smile, he notices the music blasting into his ears starts to build up.

  

The bass drops and the song's climax hits, Jackson’s body suddenly feels sensitive. He feels the bass humming through his bones and he feels his eyes start to dilate, his eyesight slowly starts to blur. The colorful lights on big screens on the stage, and the colorful lights beaming out of the stage projections suddenly catches his blurring eyes. He feels the mixture of tracks on the EDM mix radiate throughout his body, from his toes to his head and out to his skin. He knows this feeling. He looks around to see his best friends, Jinyoung and Bambam, they look at him smiling. Jinyoung suddenly feels the same thing, and both Jinyoung and Jackson’s eyes start to roll back and then back to stare at each other. The other three boys Bambam, Taehyung, and Jimin, giggle at the two in front of them as they know they’re feeling it hit. Jackson crashes onto Jinyoung to hug him, with excitement showing in their grins and the vamping of their senses, in unison they say “Holy fuck.”

And Bambam knows that the night’s just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original notes from aff:
> 
> Holy shit, guys.  
> I haven’t written 2,000+ words before for a ff.  
> But I hope you enjoyed.  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> PS There might gonna be some rapmonxjackson in the next chapter  
> or jacksonxbambam idk, man. we'll just see when i write it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes on aff:
> 
> Please let me live my jinson heart. i love platonic!jinson ok

 

  

The sound of the bass runs through Jackson’s veins and through every fiber of muscle in his body. All of his senses are at its max and he admits that who ever is behind the massaging and the feather touches, he’ll gladly return the favor by jumping that person and giving him the best makeout session in history. Jackson’s mind turns into mush as he attempts to figure out who the unknown person is that’s causing him to go weak to his knees. 

 

 

“Holy shit, is this… I can’t–” Jackson’s words are muffled by the mask and cut short when the hands running through his hair and massaging his scalp gets too much for him. “This is.. it feels–,” he pushes the mask down to his chin and speaks up again, eyes closing and his body falls back towards the chest behind him. He’s melting more in to the touch of the hand massaging his scalp, and the unknown person’s other hand feathering down his neck, down to his hip.  

 

 

Jackson’s eyes flutter open to try and look back towards the unknown masseur, but his field of vision is clouded with a familiar figure. “Who..,” Jackson whispers to himself. The familiar figure sports a black coat with its underside a blood red, and a white button-up. “Ahhh, wow.. vam–what, vampire?”

 

 

Jackson’s eyes roam towards the tall figure and stops at the person’s hair, “blond.. tall.. Namjoon?” The said person turns to him with a confused look. Jackson feels the hand leave his hair and waist, and the warm chest behind him disappear; not quick enough to turn around, the unknown masseur is no where to be found.  _Unless my eyes are way too blown to even notice who the person is_ , Jackson thinks to himself.

  

“Jackson?” Jackson turns to face the tall figure again. And there he is, Namjoon. Kim Namjoon, the incredibly tall guy who sits a few seats away from him in their Popular Culture class. They’ve only ever acknowledged each other’s existence whenever both of their groups have to present or engage in discussion for a topic selected by the professor. All he could remember was looking towards him in class and wondering what type of person he was but also how deep his voice was, even when he giggled at something the professor attempted to joke about. Jackson admits to himself that he was low-key attracted to Namjoon, his low voice keeps him up sometimes. One of his many questions toward his classmates was if he rages and that was answered right now as he focuses hard through his blown pupils to see that Namjoon is in fact not sober right now, and that his pupils are blown up as well. 

 

Not realizing that he’s been staring at his classmate for too long, he feels a tap on his shoulder. “Jackson?” He hears coming from his right side. “Jackson, who… is that?”

He faces towards his right and sees Jinyoung leaning against Jimin and Taehyung. The two boys holding his best friend takes a puff out of their e-ciggs and hands it towards Jinyoung who also inhales the dabs, and blows a cloud of smoke towards Jackson’s face. Jackson smiles and turns back towards his tall classmate, laces their hands together, faces back to his best friend, gets closer to Jinyoung with Namjoon tagging along behind him and says, “Namjoon! this is Namjoon, nyoungie!!” 

  

Not understanding what Jackson said, he squints his eyes and yells out, “wHAT?”

Jackson pulls Namjoon closer to him and leans forward close to Jinyoung’s face. “Namjoon. Kim. Nam. Joon.”

 

Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head to the right and fixes his posture against the two boys holding him up. Jackson looks at Jimin and Taehyung realizing that the boy with orange hair and plump lips is using one hand to massage Jinyoungs head while his other hand is holding the e-cigg, and the boy with light purple hair and a box smile has his arms around Jinyoung’s waist to hold him up. Taehyung’s eyes keep rolling back while putting his weight on Jinyoung as well, but his tongue keeps poking out of his mouth to lick at his chapped lips. While Jimin is massaging Jinyoung’s scalp, he constantly raises his other hand up pointing at the sky, only bringing it down to take another hit from his e-cigg and moving his hips with the music. Jackson chuckles at the sight.

  

“Kim Namjoon.” Jinyoung says. The said person tightens the hold of Jackson’s hand, leans forward as well next to Jackson’s face and says, “yeah, Kim Namjoon.” Jackson shivers at the sudden closeness and turns his head to face the tall classmate and then back to his best friend. 

 

“Ahhh,” Jinyoung starts off by nodding his head, “Kim Namjoon! The one you told me about!” Jinyoung straightens up a bit and darts his tongue out to moisturize his chapped lips, “The one you keep staring at in your Pop.. Culture… Hip Hop class!” 

  

Jackson’s blown eyes look frantically towards Namjoon and his best friend. “This the guy that keeps you up because of his low voice?” Jinyoung then lifts his right hand to point at Namjoon, “Waaaa, he’s handsome, Jackson!” 

 

Namjoon straightens himself out and chuckles at Jinyoung’s words. “Jin-Jinyoung, sTOP,” Jackson shouts while hitting his best friend on the arm while looking at Namjoon. “Bitch, what,” Jinyoung replies back while trying to flee from the wacks of Jackson but falling back towards Taehyung and Jimin. 

  

Jinyoung grabs Jackson’s hand and pulls both Jackson and Namjoon towards him and says, “shut up, and come here!” 

  

Jackson stares long enough at Jinyoung to the point the boy lifts himself off Taehyung and Jimin to get caught by Jackson in a hug. Taking his right hand away from Namjoon’s hand, Jackson runs it up and down Jinyoung’s back. Namjoon shuffles towards the person he was with earlier, leaving Jackson to be, while Taehyung and Jimin hold hands and move their hips or jump to the music. Realizing how floored his best friend is, the duo begins to sloppily dance upon each other, shouldering each other when the weight gets too much for the both of them.

 

In a fit of giggles and constant slurring of  _i love yous_  through the loud bass, Jackson feels the warmth in his back again. A hand at his hip and the other feathering up his back and into his platinum blond hair, massaging his scalp and tugging at the strands once in a while. Thinking to himself,  _These hands… It’s the same but not the same.. It’s needy_.

  

Jinyoung, in need of water, takes his arm off Jackson’s shoulder and lazily walks towards Taehyung and Jimin again, making motions with his hands signaling them that he’s getting dehydrated. He looks back at his best friend with half-lidded eyes, and a smirk growing on his lips. 

  

“Yah,” Jinyoung starts, “Wang. Jack. Son.” Too overwhelmed by the sensation of his scalp getting massaged with his hair being tugged, he doesn’t hear his best friend calling out to him. He’s just falling into the chest behind him, while the hand grips tighter onto his hip. Jinyoung snorts and his field of vision is blocked by a hand wrapping around a water bottle.

“Drink up,” the voice behind the hand and bottle says, “don’t get dehydrated and pass out, dumbass.” With a scowl set on his features, Jinyoung takes the bottle and reveals who the voice belongs to. 

 

“Ya, don’t look at me like that! Your face looks ridiculous because your eyes are so blown!” Jinyoung stops drinking the water, kicks at the person and says, “Bambam, i’m going to murder you.” Bambam chuckles. “You’re lucky I’m nice when I’m floored,” Jinyoung says as he returns the bottle back to Bambam’s hand. 

  

“Where is…,” Bambam glances behind him, but does a double take to register who the duo is. He faces back to Jinyoung again, “is that–.” Jinyoung smirks again and says, “Jaebum–”

“Hyung,” Bambam cuts him off, “doesn’t he have a girlfriend?”

  

Jinyoung rolls his blown eyes, causing him to falter a bit and falling back into the chests of Taehyung and Jimin. The two boys snicker and straighten Jinyoung up. Bambam looks back at Jackson, and his eyes go wide. He sees Jackson with his back against Jaebum, head resting on his right shoulder, lips slightly parted, and eyes closed. Jaebum’s left hand gripping Jackson’s left hip, right hand massaging his scalp, and head slightly turned towards Jackson’s exposed neck.  _Is he…. kissing … he’s kissing…Jackson’s neck_ , Bambam thinks to himself. Bambam’s left hand that’s not occupied by a water bottle, zooms up to cover his own mouth with a gasp and turns to face Jinyoung again.

 

 

“Yah,” Jinyoung starts while his eyes start to roll back again, “are you that much of an idiot?” Bambam removes his hand and juts his head forward a bit in a ‘what?’ kind of sense. Jinyoung rolls his eyes again and walks toward Bambam and latches on to him carefully, but failing, to not bump into the water bottle. 

 

 

“Shit– sorry,” Jinyoung points at the duo and then turns his head to the younger boy who is still oblivious to what Jinyoung is trying to get at. “Jaebum,  _doesn't_  have a girlfriend.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original notes on aff:
> 
> I’M SO SORRY FHWOUHOJNNV  
> I’VE BEEN BUSY SO I FINALLY CAME To FINISH THIS CHAPTER.  
> I STARTED IT AFTER CH3 WAS RELEASED BUT LIFE CAME INTO THE WAY SO I ONLY FINISHED IT NOW.  
> AT LEAST IT’S BEFORE MONDAY :’-)  
> AND BY LIFE I MEAN GRADUATION CEREMONIES,  
> MEETINGS, ~~reading bts fanfics bc jihope yoonmin and taegi is life~~ , AND FRIENDS.
> 
> But also, I wanted to add more to the whole jacksonxnamjoon  
> but i just wanted to get on with the story.  
> Also, this is only about 1,555 words.  
> i promise next chapter will be 2k+  
> ok bai, pls don’t hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well uh this is awkward lmao

The djs continue to pump the crowd with their sets, allowing their strong bass filled songs to vibrate to the core of the bones of each rager that night. Looking around, mostly everyone in their half naked outfits are dancing upon each other or getting their faces melted off with those ragers who come to these events to glove* for those that are rolling. The colorful lights and animation gracing upon the screen bring a beautiful kaleidoscopic view to the eyes that are intoxicated with drugs, and to be truthful it has got be about 98% of the people there. With these drugs running through their system, their heightened senses also brings part to making the night even greater.

 

Bambam with eyes who seem like they have witnessed the biggest lie of his life, stares at Jinyoung who just continues to smirk at the younger boy. Bambam speaks after 30 seconds of disbelief and says, “What do you mean Jaebum hyung _doesn’t_ have a girlfriend?”

 

“Exactly that, my child,” Jinyoung exclaims as he pokes Bambam’s nose at the last part of his statement. The younger one swats the elder’s finger away in annoyance of being called a child, while he also tries to keep the elder from falling down.

 

Jinyoung and Bambam look over to their two friends who are now facing each other. Jaebum’s arms are wrapped around Jackson’s waist, while Jackson’s hands are cupping Jaebum’s face. Bambam faces Jinyoung again, “Hyung, hyung! T–they’re making out!”

 

Jinyoung giggles, “well, no shit, Bambam.”

 

“Shouldn’t we stop them,” Bamz questions.

 

“No, are you dumb? They’re both gonna remember anyways,” Jinyoung states, “plus they’ve always had a thing for each other.”

 

“wait, what do you mean! And what happened to hyung’s girlfriend,” the younger shouts over the music.

 

Because of being intoxicated, Jinyoung is currently too damn in the clouds to drop kick the kid for asking dumb questions. “You know what, because I am in a wonderful mood. I am willing to explain even while being intoxicated,” Jinyoung says to Bambam while stumbling to stand up straight. Bambam spreads his legs at shoulder length, and avidly listens to the intoxicated elder.

 

“Alright, you little shit,” he starts off, “You know Jaebum came out not too long ago, right? His then girlfriend was kind of insecure and thought that he would cheat on her with a guy. And you know, the nasty bitch that she was, she told him,” as he ups his pitch, “ ‘Jackson is gay too! You’re going to cheat on me with him and he’s going to take you away’ and ‘you can’t see him anymore, you’re never allowed to hang out with him’ and that’s super wild because Jaebum ain’t nobodies bitch, am I right Bamz?”

 

Bambam nods in agreement and says, “so what happened after? When did Jackson actually come into the picture– wait drink some water, I don’t want you to get dehydrated.” Jinyoung take two big gulps before continuing on.

 

“I mean Jackson has had a thing for Jaebum for like _ever_ and he’s like kind of traumatized from what happened with Mark hyung and doesn’t want it to not work well so he never approached Jaebum. But biiiiiiiitttttch,” he takes another gulp of water, “Jaebum actually has been always looking out for Jackson because of what happened with Mark hyung. And I guess Jackson just came into the picture naturally for Jaebum like with the skinship and all that, even though Mark and him were friends for a long time.

 

“Now back to the nasty bitch of a girlfriend, Jaebum stayed with her for like two weeks because he ‘would do anything for her’ and I told Jaebum, ‘yeah, I too would do anything for the spawn of satan who is insecure enough to keep me away from my friend that so happened to also be gay and actually come out to be homophobic.’”

 

“Wait,” Bamz interrupts, “when was she- what do you mean she’s homophobic?”

 

“Wait, fuck, the sky looks fucking amazing right now,” the elder states. At this point, Jinyoung brings along Bamz to an area on the grassy field that they’re at. Jinyoung lies in front of Bambam who’s sitting, and rests his head on Bambam’s laps. Remembering what he said about the sky, Bambam looks up and is greeted to a partially clouded night sky, he blinks a few times before saying to himself, _I don’t understand this hyung._ Jinyoung sighs in contentment before continuing.

 

“We’ve all been out for a long while and we’re all close to each other, right? Jaebum would tell me that she never likes hanging out with all of us because ‘guys shouldn’t be so touchy with each other unless they’re gay’ and ‘if they’re actually gay I don’t want to be associated with them.’ And Jackson being the Brave Soul out of all of us to come out from hiding in the closet from her, it threw her off because she was partially right. That’s why in the end Jaebum also told her about him being bisexual and eventually left her because he can’t handle not being who he is around someone who just can’t accept something important to him that he has been struggling to accept himself.”

 

 

Jinyoung eyes begin to close as his hands search Bambam’s hands so his hair could be played with it. Bambam does as he’s silently told to, and looks into the crowd to find Jaebum and Jackson. The two are no longer facing each out but are still inseparable. Jaebum’s hands found its way to Jackson’s hips again, causing both of them to dance together to the dj’s set. It looks like time has stopped for them. They’re in a completely different world from the other ragers who are screaming, jumping, and dancing to the music being played.

 

 

The kaleidoscopic lights and animation hit Bambam’s eyes again, shielding them from the bright light’s he shakes his head in amusement and whispers, “that sleepover later on tonight is gonna be groundbreaking.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so dAMN SORRY. I SAID I WOULD UPDATE BUT INSTEAD IVE GONE ROGUE AND FINALLY UPDATED AFTER A YEAR AND ABOUT TWO MONTHS. LIFE JUST GOT IN THE WAY....  
> ummmmMMM SO LIKE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE.  
> AND I'M SORRY AGAIN THAT THIS WAS LITERALLY 1,005 WORDS WHEN I SAID ID DO 2K+.  
> AND THAT THIS IS LITERALLY JUST A CONVO BETWEEN JINYOUNG AND BAMBAM WHO TALKS ABOUT THE "NASTY BITCH" ((ok i just need to clarify that I didn't know how to create the gf back story and i wanted to make her sweet like candy bc girls are wonderful but i needed it to be kind of like dramatic bc who doesn't like drama)) OF A GIRLFRIEND.
> 
> *glove: the term for light shows given by people who obviously wear cotton gloves with led colored lights at the finger tips. and "melting your face off" is usually a term used when they're intoxicated by x and the lights become some type of trance to you

**Author's Note:**

> bc this is cross posted, homegirl here is gna post the next chapter probably two days from now


End file.
